Rvlakia Kavair
Rvlakia Kavair has been a fan since 2013 and is more commonly known as 'Kia' due to her name being difficult to pronounce. General Info Kia lives in England and has a tea addiction that rivals Hollow's. She is well known for her fanaticism over snakes and cacti as well as her occasional violent tendencies. She creates content for the fandom such as fanfiction and parodies, her work frequently being seen alongside Hatter's as the two are close friends. Kia can often be found arguing with Peace and their score tally can be found in her Twitter bio, although no one knows exactly how the points are awarded. Generated Content Though a master of no particular form, Kia has produced Crewdom-related content through multiple media. Fanfiction * Not a Bodyguard * Slaughter and Survive * How to Survive a Zombie Apocalypse (chapter 12 only) Parodies * Say Hello * Accidentally Crew Fans (ft. Hatter) * Set Fire to the Map * Fleace Ain't Alright Mapstrav Kia has never made a solo map for the show but has contributed to several, though sometimes uncredited. * Meth Race * Double Date * The Key to Time * Heist The Meth Race (which she is uncredited for) is actually the very first one made for the series. Kia was the test runner and has joked about the numerous times she fell off the course before fences were put in place. Conventions Kia is one of the few people who has attended all three Eurogamer conventions so far. At the first two she supposedly 'stalked the Crew into Pizza Express'; the 2013 occurrence of this has been confirmed by Hollow in a fan mail vlog, though he described it less sinisterly. She can be seen in Rage's Day 2 vlog stealing his briefcase, as well as Hatter's hat. In 2014 she filmed for two hours straight without any breaks simply to infuriate the Crew, and though she repeatedly reaffirms that she will someday edit all of it to share with the rest of the fandom, very little of the footage has been released. At EGX 2015, Kia announced her intention to have a food fight with Peace. She made cookies (which disappeared rapidly) but other than two of them, no food was actually thrown. Due to the surprising amount of home-baking brought by fans that year, Kia now jokes that EGX 2016 will have a fan meetup picnic. Trivia * Kia's story 'Not a Bodyguard' is the longest Crewdom fanfiction, with a word count that actually surpasses the 3rd Harry Potter book * Kia has a penchant for acronyms and usually refers to her story as 'NaB' * Due to people pronouncing her name wrong so often, Kia made a video entitled 'How to Say Rvlakia' * She studied Latin and will occasionally use it in normal conversation * Kia dislikes hugs and will therefore offer high-fives as greetings instead * As a martial artist, Kia has sometimes injured people in the Crewdom (notably, Fluke, when he tried to hug her at EGX) Category:Fan Category:Artist Category:Person